1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the film transport method and apparatus for transporting accurately one frame equivalent of the film in a camera equipped with an automatic winding mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cameras equipped with an automatic winding mechanism have been known in various types and in the transport of one frame equivalent in the conventional camera, the film transport motor has been controlled by the switch that is turned on and off for each winding for one frame of the film. Therefore, the film transport amount has not been constant being influenced by the output and voltage fluctuation of the battery (power source), the film variation and the load variation of the motor caused by the change in ambient temperature and the frame distance on the film has varied, which has been a drawback.